But He Didn't Say A Word
by Alvit
Summary: Sirius gives Harry a much needed visit, and Fwakes keeps a secret. Slash.


Author's Note: This story was originally posted as an edited version, but as of June 13, 2009 has been resubmitted in the full length. Due to it being written six years ago, I had the strong urge to thoroughly edit this work. However, besides a few grammatical corrections, no content has been changed apart from the addition of the original omitted scene. Please enjoy.

***

*Blushes* Um, this is my first smut fic so I'm a bit nervous ok? Although constructive criticism I can handle, I'm not sure about stoning if you hate it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, because I certainly had fun writing it.

RATING: R/Mature. Please be advised that there is STRONG graphic content, so if you don't like the sound of it, well then you shouldn't be reading stories with this rating.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, J.K. Rowling does though.

WARNING: Hehe, um, slash. Lots of good slash.

Harry was in an extremely foul mood when he began his journey to the headmaster's office after having been summoned from Charms class that day. Having a fairly good idea what he was being called for, the sixteen-year-old was assuredly not looking forward to the lecture that most likely awaited him when he reached his goal.

Not that a lecture wouldn't have been entirely undeserved, heaven knows that hexing Draco Malfoy during Care of Magical Creatures yesterday hadn't been his finest hour, but the Slytherin had been pestering him unto no end, running his already frazzled nerves dangerously thin.

Still, it wasn't really Malfoy's fault; after all, he always acted like that. Normally, Harry would have never risen to the bait, but it seemed that everybody these days found themselves on the receiving end of Harry's temper, be they teacher, student, or poltergeist. Even his Ron and Hermione had taken to staying as far away from him as possible lately, unwilling to even venture close enough to find out what was wrong. _Of course, why should it matter to them? After all, they're getting laid now aren't they? _He thought savagely.

Indeed, it appeared that Harry's recently developed temperamental problems were centered around a particular part of his anatomy, and the inability to come without his lover being present. Unfortunately, said lover was, at the current moment, not here.

Growling to himself, Harry stomped up another staircase towards the 5th floor. It had been three weeks since he'd last seen Sirius. Three weeks without coming _**once**_! Had it not been for the severity of the situation, he might have been impressed with himself for managing to keep his sanity for all this time. It was bad enough that he had to be away from Sirius at all, but what had he done to deserve this added torment? He'd killed the Dark Lord for crying out loud!

And now with the Christmas holidays long past, Easter still eons away, and Harry unable to relieve himself of the near constant erection, things were definitely _**not**_ looking up.

Still, those thoughts had to be left for later as he had already reached the stone gargoyle that barred the way to Dumbledore's office. Upon dutifully stating the password, he started up the winding staircase and knocked on the great oak doors.

"Come in Harry."

"You wanted to see me Sir?" He questioned, stepping into the room and facing the aged headmaster.

"Ah yes. Well, as much as I enjoy seeing you here dear boy, it is not I that has requested your presence. You have a visitor." He smiled, blue eyes twinkling, and gestured over to the corner where Harry turned to find a tall, lean, and absolutely gorgeous man with sleek, black hair, soft blue eyes, and a smile to die for, leaning against the window frame, grinning at him.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hey Harry!" Sirius replied while pulling the younger man into a tight embrace. Immediately upon entering his arms, Harry felt as the world righted itself again, and he sighed in contentment.

This was good. No, it was perfect. He lived for moments like these when he could just be in Sirius' arms, and bury his face in the man's neck, taking in the scent of soap and good leather that always seemed to cling to the other's clothes.

Much to Harry's displeasure, the two were gradually forced to pull apart, and take seats next to each other in royal blue armchairs opposite the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore smiled at them, offering tea and lemon drops which were graciously refused.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you are getting along so well." Harry had to hide a smile, thinking smugly,

_Oh, if only he knew how well._

"I must admit, I was worried that you might not know each other enough to be comfortable living together when you decided to last summer. But I can see that everything has worked out quite splendidly.

_You can say that again._ Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Sirius glance at him before answering

Dumbledore's unasked question.

"Well, at first is _**was **_a bit awkward,"

_Yeah, talk about sexual tension. _

"But once we starting talking and getting to know each other, things just seemed to click."

_More like after a month of undressing each other with our eyes, Sirius finally pinned me to the kitchen table and fucked me senseless. But then again, why get into specifics?_

"That's wonderful." _You bet it was. _ "I was worried for awhile that something might be wrong at home. Harry has seemed a bit…tense lately."

"Tense professor? Why would you suggest that?" He questioned, brow furrowed, looking thoroughly confused.

"Well perhaps because you seem to be losing your temper a bit often." The headmaster responded logically.

"Do I? I don't recall."

"Really? Well perhaps you recall an incident between you and Mr. Malfoy during class yesterday?"

"An incident Professor?"

"Yes Harry. An incident involving the Bestiality curse which _**you**_cast on him."

"Oh right!" Harry cried, as if it had just occurred to him. "How could I have forgotten?" Sighing, Harry pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I don't think those crups will ever be the same again. They might even recover." Abruptly, the water works had gone and Harry was straightening in his chair. "Still, in all fairness professor, I _**did **_warn Malfoy ahead of time. It's not my fault if he can't keep his mouth shut."

"Indeed."

By this time, Sirius was choking back silent laughter and despite the fact that Harry had knowingly turned one of his students into a horny, animalizer, the headmaster seemed to find the situation quite amusing as well. The twinkle was still present when he asked if Harry could be a little more patient next time, as he wasn't sure Hagrid could deal with a repeat episode.

"Of course professor, it won't happen again."

"I must say Sirius, although you and your friends were great pranksters during school, I'm afraid that none of you had near the amount of imagination as your godson here." Sirius immediately sobered under the attack of the Marauder's reputation.

"You can't be serious!"

"You're right I can't, you are." The animagus scowled at the overused jest.

"Harry may be good, but he couldn't compete with all that we did!"

"Oh Sirius, quit being so overdramatic. Just deal with the fact that I'm better than you." Sirius was about to launch into another argument, but at that moment, the door to the office flew open, and a 3rd year Ravenclaw came tearing inside.

The boy was clearly out of breath, but that didn't seem to deter him from trying to speak.

"Headmaster, Sir! Dungeons *pant* Brushweed—Explosion *inhale* Professor Snape—Fire!" Harry slightly confused at what the kid was trying to communicate, but apparently Dumbledore understood because he was already up and out of his seat, muttering apologies as he headed out the door.

"So sorry to cut this short boys, but I'm afraid my assistance is needed elsewhere. Feel free to stay as long as you like, I envision that I shall not be back for some time." Harry remained worried about the sudden predicament for about a whole ten seconds, but as it was, he was sixteen and quite horny, and as soon as the door shut behind his professor, Sirius found himself with a lap of teenage boy.

Lips locked in a fierce kiss. Sirius didn't wait for an invitation before sliding his tongue into his godson's mouth, flicking it over his teeth and along the roof, relearning all the contours of the moist cavern that he might have forgotten in their time apart.

"God Harry, I missed you so much!" He moaned when they broke apart panting for breath.

"You missed me?!" The younger man cried, entwining his hands in his lover's hair to encourage him on when Sirius abandoned his mouth and began to lick and nibble his way down the pale throat before him. "I have been in agony for weeks in need of you. You haven't even begun to understand what missing someone feels like." Sirius broke off his ministrations on his young lover which evoked an unhappy moan in response, and grinned cheekily at him.

"Ah yes. Your letters did sound a bit…anxious, if I do recall correctly."

"That's an understatement" the boy grumbled, remembering the many owls he had sent to his godfather that had clearly outlined the state of his distress. It also didn't help his mood that Sirius' hands were now firmly on his hips instead of underneath his shirt where they had previously been.

"I'm so sorry Love, it must have been hell for you, but I'm sure there must be _**something **_I can do to compensate for your terrible ordeal." He answered smoothly, running his large hands over the insides of Harry's thighs, achingly close to his cock, and smirking when it elicited a moan from the teenager. It took a minute, but when what Sirius had said finally managed to register through the lust clouding his mind, Harry released a smile that lit up the room.

"Oh there is dear Sirius. And it involves you having your way with me in my dorm room while my roommates are still in class."

"But we don't need to go anywhere baby. Can't you see that there is a perfectly good desk right here?" Harry gasped, eyed widening at his lover's implication.

"You're nuts" he stated amazedly.

"Oh come on love, don't tell me you've never thought about it" Sirius whispered, lust filling his voice at the thought of taking his godson on the headmaster's desk. Slowly he undid the clasps of the younger man's robe and then started on the buttons of his dress shirt, making sure to grace every new segment of skin with hot, sucking kisses that left Harry painfully hard.

Sirius, who also found his jeans becoming uncomfortably snug, decided to remedy the problem and promptly stood with the sable haired boy clutched in his arms, and proceeded to lay him down on the intricately carved, cherry wood desk before he began working on the boy's trousers.

It was only when Harry felt said trousers down around his ankles and Sirius' nimble fingers working at the waistband of his boxer shorts did he finally manage to grasp hold of reality and sit up, pushing his godfather's hands away.

"Sirius! What are you doing? Someone could come in here any second!"

"Don't worry about that love" Sirius responded soothingly, although the tone was ruined by the smirk on his face. "I already took care of that. The brushweed will handle everything." Harry gasped.

"_**You**_ told those kids to cause the explosion in Snape's class?!"

"Of course not!" Sirius admonished sounding hurt, but Harry could see the gleam in his eyes. "I simply gave them the brushweed and told them to have fun during potions. Dumbledore will be so busy down there that he won't be back for a long time, and no one will be up here looking for him when they know he's down in the dungeons. Now, can we _**please**_ get back to the sex?" But Harry wasn't reassured.

"But what about—" He broke off uneasily.

"What is it love?" Harry gestured to the far corner of the room, messy head bowed, unable to meet the other's eyes. Looking over, Sirius saw Fawkes sitting on his perch staring at them curiously, and he had to laugh. "Fawkes, Harry?" He asked grinning. "You're afraid that Dumbledore's pet bird is going to tell him about how I buggered you into his desk?" The boy looked affronted.

"Phoenix's _**are**_ very intelligent Sirius" Harry told him sternly. "Who knows _**what**_they're capable of." The animagus simply shook his head and pulled his lover in for a passionate kiss. Tongues glided across one another, teasing and caressing, eagerly reacquainting themselves with the other's taste.

Much to Harry's dismay, Sirius eventually ended the kiss, and murmured into the younger's ear "I promise you Harry, Fawkes will not sing a word about this to anyone. He won't even know what we'll be doing, it'll remain just strictly between the three of us. Isn't that right Fawkes?" he asked the magnificent red and gold bird, who trilled softly as if in agreement. "See? Everything's taken care of. Now, I think we left off right…about…here." he said silkily, tugging once more at Harry's boxers, and this time Harry relented and smiling, leaned back and lifted his hips up so that his lover could slide them off.

Sirius groaned when he was finally able to gaze freely upon his godson's perfection. He looked so beautiful splayed out before him like he was. All smooth skin and bright, green eyes, and the sight of Harry's hard member nearly pressed flat against his belly, already dribbling lavish amounts of precum onto his stomach made his own cock twitch impatiently.

"Hurry Sirius," the boy begged. "I'm not sure how much longer I can last." And suddenly Sirius was all too aware of the fact that it had been three weeks since they had last made love, and was quick about shrugging off his robes and unbuttoning his trousers, only just remembering to pull a small tube from the pocket before flinging them aside. Noticing the object in his lover's hand as he crawled on top of him, Harry smiled.

"You came prepared."

"But of course," he responded making quick work of coating his hand with the lube he was carrying. "I always plan ahead."

"Like the brushweed?"

"Every detail is important."

"Tell me, just how long have you been planning this?" Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Since we got together." Harry laughed at the admission, but it swiftly escalated into a moan as his godfather, without warning, plunged a finger deep inside him. He had only just gotten use to it, when Sirius added another, stretching and scissoring him until Harry was sure that he would come from the fingers alone.

And just as quickly as they arrived, the skilled fingers were gone. But before Harry could groan in disappointment, he felt the slick head of his godfather's erection nudging at his entrance.

"Ready Love?" Harry nodded frantically; the teasing pressure of Sirius' arousal was nearly unbearable. He needed to be taken, _**now**_.

In one smooth thrust, the older man was inside of him, and they both cried out from the exquisite, long absent sensation. For the first time in much too long, Harry was finally whole. The feeling of his lover's prick inside him, stretching him, filling him was so blissfully perfect that just managed not to come right then.

So near climax already, his godfather didn't wait for him to adjust, but began to move immediately, rocking his hips smoothly, driving his cock deeper and deeper in to the willing body beneath him.

Harry grasped hold of Sirius' shoulders, nails digging into the fabric of the shirt that he hadn't even bothered to remove, clinging to the small measure of sanity that he had left. But that was soon gone when the other shifted slightly, and began to repeatedly slam up against that sweet spot deep inside him causing Harry to scream out in pleasure.

"Oh Gods Sirius! Right there, yes, feels so good! You're so bloody amazing!" He rambled, moaning all the while. Growling possessively, Sirius sped up the pace of his thrusts, hips pistoning as he harshly pounded the boy into the desk below.

And just when Harry thought he was going to die from the wonderment of it all, his godfather reached between them, and began fisting his cock in time with his thrusts, and it all became too much, and he was coming…

Face twisted in ecstasy, he cried out Sirius' name as heat rushed through him erupting in thick streams of cum that covered his chest. All he could do was hold tightly to the edge of the desk as he rode it out.

In the back of his mind, he could feel Sirius tense as he clenched, channel tightening around the cock inside him and one, two thrusts later and his lover was gone, falling into the abyss as he was, and filling him with his hot seed.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Sirius was able to pull out, and he did so, slowly, then laid back down beside his godson, pulling him into his arms and planting chaste kisses on his lips.

"Merlin I've missed doing that. Wanking's just no fun unless you're doing it to me." Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around his godfather's neck and snuggling in closer, both of them feeling sated and relaxed.

"You just liked the fact that it was on the headmaster's desk." Sirius smiled impishly.

"Well, that was fun too, but it would have been just as great had it been anywhere else." Harry smiled up at him fondly, then sighed, burying his face in the crook of Sirius' neck.

"Gods, and now we have to wait another two months to see each other again. Why couldn't Easter break be sooner?"

"You know, you do have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up next week." Sirius replied, stroking the boy's hair. A slow smile spread across Harry's face.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting love?" His godfather grinned.

"Possibly" He said, gesturing in an off-handed way. "But if you really want to find out, I suggest that don't make any plans for that weekend and make sure that you meet me at the 'Three Broomsticks' at 10 on Saturday morning." Harry leaned over and gave him a deep kiss that was returned enthusiastically.

"I can hardly wait."

* * *

Two hours after the Ravenclaw boy had come careening into his office, Albus Dumbledore was finally finished helping take care of the after affects of the explosion down in the dungeon, and was happily relaxing in an arm chair in front of the fire, nibbling on some sweets.

He didn't know how those 3rd years had gotten hold of a bundle of brushweed, but he made a mental note to tell Severus to keep a tighter lock on his private stores, it simply wouldn't do for another accident like this to occur. He would have told him earlier while they were still cleaning up, but since the potions master had still been a bit displeased over having been set on fire, Albus thought it wise to save that bit of advice until after he had cooled off. Chuckling at his little joke, the headmaster popped another lemon drop into his mouth and began crunching on it merrily.

He was just thinking about how much better Harry had looked after his little chat with Sirius when he had run into the boy and his godfather outside of his office, when he noticed something. The sir in the room smelt differently, musky almost. It wasn't necessarily bad, just…different. How strange, it hadn't been like that before he left.

"What do you think those two were up to in here Fawkes?" Dumbledore questioned of the beautiful phoenix. Fawkes raised his head from where he had been preening his vibrant feathers and cocking his head to one side, looked at his owner with, was that amusement in his eyes?

But he didn't say a word.

* * *

_Finite Incantatem_

-Alvit


End file.
